Angel on Earth
by Shadowhunter5801
Summary: In which Clary is Jace's guardian angel on earth... Literally. Clary Fray has one sole purpose in life (as much as she loathes to admit it), and that purpose is to protect Jace Lightwood at all costs. But guardian angels were built to fight. She was technically supposed to do it FOR her charge, rather than AGAINST him, but Clary took that as more of a suggestion than a rule.
1. Chapter 1

**So yes, I am starting a new fic. As sad as I am to say it, the BFB Dilemma is coming to a close in the near future, so I want to start something fresh. I have never done a supernatural fic before, so this will all be new to me. I hope you guys like it as much as I am starting to! So on with the very short prologue!**

* * *

 _ **HOW TO BE A GUARDIAN ANGEL FOR DUMMIES**_

 **RULES:**

 **Rule #1: Do not speak Angelican in front of mortals**

 _Humans cannot understand this language, but due to the irregularity of tones, it can cause suspicion. Mortals are naturally drawn to the sound, and it may cause differences in behavior. If used in an unlawful way, it can act as compulsion._

 **Rule #2: Do not use compulsion**

 _Compulsion is not to be used under most circumstances. This breaks the Free Will Act, as it removes a mortal's rights of conscious decision making. It is highly illegal, and a criminal will be punished accordingly. Punishments will vary according to the amount of people affected, the intensity of the compulsion, and the time under which the compulsion lasts._

 _The_ **only** _instance this rule can be broken is if your charge is in immediate and lethal danger, but it cannot be detected by bystanders._

 **Rule #3: Do not let humans see the use of any form of magic under any circumstances**

 _Humans are naturally drawn to magic, just as they are to Angelican. Magic affects humans on a subconscious level, and this may vary unpredictably from person to person. Cases have ranged from: irrational decision making, a perceived increase in strength, reckless behavior, etc. In certain instances, it has been the cause of death and/or lifelong disability._

 **Rule #4: Do not show any angelic traits in front of mortals that are irregular to their kind**

 _When humans are met with something they deem challenging and/or different, they often react in fear. This fear can result in violence and the exposure of the Angelic race, which is an offence punishable by banishment or death. These traits include: wings, glowing eyes, telekinesis, abnormal strength, etc._

 **Rule #5** : **Your charge comes first**

 _In any life or death situations, all other loyalties must be put aside. You are a_ **guardian** _angel, and must act as so. Remember, your life is linked to your charge's, so treat both accordingly._

* * *

 **More to come very soon!**

 **With all my love**

 **-Shadowhunter5801**


	2. Hello (It's Me)

**HELLO MY FAITHFULS! So this is kinda the second part to the prologue. Longer chapters to come. So I want to say thank you all for your awesomeness, and thank you for believing in my writing. I've gotten so many sweet reviews, and I read all of them. They make my day no matter what. So thank you again, and ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"I'll be right back." I smiled at Simon, pushing myself down the slide on the playground. As soon as I hit the ground, I started running to Mom, who had our chocolate in her bag. It seemed like forever before I got to her, and when I did, she already had it in her hand. I thanked her with a smile, but before I could walk away, she grabbed my arm.

" _You're meeting your charge today."_ She told me quietly in the language no one else could understand. My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth to ask her a bazillion questions, but she shook her head slightly. I was fully ready to sit there and beg and pout like a two-year-old when something stopped me.

A strangled shout sounded out from the playground. Normally, I would have ignored it, but I _knew_ that specific strangled shout. My protective instincts kicked in, and I whipped around to see what was happening. When I honed in on Simon, my blood began to boil. I reached out my hearing.

"Come and get 'em _four eyes_." A blonde boy said, dangling Simon's glasses over the edge of the structure. My fists clenched, and I didn't even care that I had crushed the candy I was holding. _No one_ was allowed to hurt Simon. Not on my watch.

I sprinted that way, barely able to keep myself at a relatively human speed. Neither of them noticed when I got there, Simon busy staring helplessly at the bully, and the other boy too focused on teasing him. I took the time to close my eyes and keep my breathing steady so at least my irises wouldn't glow. My wings itched to come out, but I forced them to stay inside, _not_ ready to expose the Angelic race.

"Hey!" I yelled, and both boys turned to face me. The blonde raised an eyebrow, clearly not intimidated by the short, skinny ten-year-old staring at him. He looked entertained at most, clearly not about to give anything up anytime soon. "Give those back."

He took one step toward me, and that was all it took for my brain to go into defense mode. I scanned him quickly, getting all of the information I needed. He'd been in fights before, but was weaker with his left arm. He was thin enough to be quick, but strong enough to pack a punch. His gaze didn't shift when he looked at me, so he wasn't the slightest bit scared. Arrogance rolled off of him in waves, so he wouldn't be expecting brute force.

I decided to use that last bit to my advantage.

I stomped over to him, and he opened his mouth with a smirk, most likely about to tease me too, but he never got the chance. Instead of saying a single word, I opted to slam my foot down on his. He yelped, letting go of the glasses, and I snapped my hand out, catching them with my Angelic reflexes.

Before the blonde could process it, I handed the glasses to Simon, ushering him away. I glanced back at the bully, a bit of satisfaction welling up in me. I _hated_ bullies, people who thought that they were better than anyone else. They were mean and hurtful, everything I'd been taught not to be. Well, unless the situation called for it.

When I was satisfied, I went to follow Simon, but a hand on my arm stopped me.

And that was when I felt it. A warmth seemed to crawl up my veins, a feeling unlike any I'd had before. It flew straight to my heart, then wrapped around it. It felt good. Amazing, even. I realized that it was my charge. It _had_ to be my charge, because no one else could do that with a single touch.

A smile grew on my face as I turned to face her.

That smile dropped fast.

"What?!" I shouted, directed at both the blonde grabbing me and the universe for being so, _so_ cruel. His jaw was clenched, and he was _clearly_ mad. I was caught in between snorting and cursing myself because _that_ was how I met my charge? When I lifted my gaze to meet his, it happened.

His eyes were filled with hatred, even though he didn't know me. I mirrored that, realizing that it was going to be a _long_ lifetime if _this_ was going to be our relationship. But then, the picture of Simon's helpless face popped back into my mind, and I suddenly didn't care if _this_ was going to be our relationship.

 _No one_ hurts Simon and gets away with it.

I clenched my jaw a fraction when it hit me that I couldn't let anyone get away with hurting the boy in front of me either.

He opened his mouth, but was interrupted before he could even speak.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER LIGHTWOOD!" A woman yelled, rushing over to us. She had dark hair and blue eyes and looked nothing like the blonde holding my arm, "What are you doing?" He released me, letting his hand drop to his side. An easy smile spread over his face as he faced her.

"I wasn't doing-"

"Jonathan Christopher, do you think for a second that I didn't see what you were doing to that poor boy?" The woman scolded, and the blonde- _Jonathan_ -shrunk back a fraction. The grin fell, and he looked down like he felt bad. The instinct pulsing through me said he didn't at all, and being his guardian angel, my instincts toward him would almost always be right. The woman didn't seem fooled either. "You apologize to that girl too." She motioned for me, and the fake sad look disappeared immediately. Instead, it was replaced with an indignant shock.

"But Mom! She _stomped on my foot!_ " He whined, and I winced a bit.

"You deserved it." She asserted, and my jaw dropped. I decided that I liked _Jonathan's_ mom _much_ more than I liked him. The woman looked at her son in the way that moms looked at their kids when they weren't about to budge. The apology to follow would no doubt be insincere, so I stopped it before it could even happen.

"It's okay." I smiled at the woman, forcing myself not to look at _Jonathan_. If I couldn't be good with my charge, I might as well be good to his mom. I was _technically_ supposed to establish trust with _him_ , but secondhand trust would work anyways. "We've got it handled." The woman laughed lightly, shaking her head. _Jonathan_ looked like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Come with me." She said simply when she turned back to her son. Then, she grabbed his arm, almost forcibly dragging him away without another word. He glared at me the whole way, and I offered a little sarcastic wave.

"That was _awesome_!" I jumped slightly at the voice, then turned to face where it had come from. A girl who looked a lot like the _Jonathan's_ mother grinned at me. "No one ever does that to Jace." There was a second of confusion, "It's his nickname." She cleared it up, "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. His sister." Isabelle offered her hand, and I shook it tentatively. "I'd never heard him squeak like a little girl until you did that. Again, that was _awesome_."

I decided that I liked Isabelle too.

"Clary, where did you-"

I turned toward Simon, only to find him staring at Isabelle with wide eyes, me obviously being forgotten. She was pretty, so I couldn't exactly blame him. But did he have to be so _obvious_? There was a beat of silence as we waited for him to finish.

"Simon, this is Isabelle." I took pity on him, "Isabelle, this is Simon."

"Hi, Simon." Isabelle's grin never faltered. His look of amazement turned into a dopey smile, and I wondered if he could _possibly_ be more of an idiot. Then, I remembered the boy I just met and realized that, yes, he could _very_ possibly be more of an idiot. Luckily, she didn't comment as she turned her attention back to me. "When are you coming here next?" She asked.

"We come every week on Saturday." Simon answered with a bit too much enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes, and he must've caught it, because he shot me a quick glare. It was so hard, but I stifle my laughter, putting a mock serious look on my face. Isabelle looked at me for silent confirmation. I nodded.

"Hi." A quiet voice sounded from somewhere else, and I spun around to find a boy standing there. I could instantly tell that he was Isabelle's brother. "You were pretty awesome." I beamed at him, deciding that I liked _Jonathan's_ family much more than him. And it seemed like they took a liking to me. Suddenly, I realized that maybe my situation wasn't as hopeless as it could've been. I could already tell that I had an in.

And after all, it seemed to be two against one.

Majority rules.

* * *

 **Poor Simon can never get a break. But that's why we love him. And Jace... Oh gosh. Jace will be Jace, as always. I couldn't imagine being Clary and stuck with him as a charge. At least... Not at first. ;) Thank all of you so much.**

 **With love to my faithfuls,**

 **Shadowhunter5801**


	3. (Now We Got) Bad Blood

**Hello Party People! (Aka My Faithfuls). I hope all of your lives are going well! Mine is pretty great as of now. Loving my year in school, because I have a more laid back course load, which is a huge hallelujah. That should mean I have more time to write, but forensics is a thing. Don't get me wrong, it's tons of fun, but it takes a lot of work. So there's that. But life is good. I actually had some fun with this chapter (even though it's pretty short) and there will be more to come, though I can't promise when. Anyways... ENJOY!**

* * *

Jace had a death wish. There was no denying that fact, because it seemed like he was going _out of his way_ to get killed. And every time, I had to save his sorry butt and deal with damage control. The life risking situations become more of an annoyance than a surprise. His stupidity was less of an occasion and more of a perpetual state of being.

For twelve years I dealt with his crap. We were 22 years old, and I still found myself getting him out of these _idiotic_ things. He was _completely_ ignorant and had no inner "Abort Mission" signs. At least, if he did, he just drove right past them. Granted, I couldn't _fully_ blame him, but he _always_ seemed to pick fights with the wrong kind of people.

Well, more accurately, the wrong kind of creatures.

When we were thirteen, he punched a demon in the face.

When we were fifteen, he kicked a warlock where the sun don't shine.

When we were eighteen, he slept with a siren then told her she was nothing but a one night stand.

The list goes on, and needless to say, _I_ always had to stop the repercussions from being fatal.

As of now, he was getting into a vampire's face, a vampire who I knew. Sometimes, connections are a good thing, but in this case... It was less of a connection and more of a mutual exchange of threats. His were mostly against Jace, but he could never find a way to do anything without breaking the treaty. That was a blessing from above, just like I was. In all honesty, I should've been a saint for all I'd done to save this absolute _moron_.

I wanted to drag Jace away by the ear, but then he'd turn his anger on _me_. And just to spite me, he would go right back to Raphael and make things a hundred times worse. Not to mention that Raphael taunting him about a _girl_ making him stop would piss him off even _more_ than before. Jace would do something predictably stupid, and that would lead to me having _more_ work to do.

Especially when _I_ was one of the people who wished I could strangle him.

I could see Jace clenching his fists, and that was the first sign of his breaking point. A sigh escaped me, and I pinched the bridge of my nose. Then, I turned to Isabelle, Simon, and Alec to help stop this, but they were all staring with amusement written all over their faces. I closed my eyes, running through every possible escape route.

"Alec." I hissed, opening my eyes, "You need to stop this." Alec turned to me with a raised eyebrow, clearly not about to do anything. The thought of compulsion flitted through my mind, but it wasn't a life-or-death situation at the moment. Though I'd rather avoid that, I didn't exactly want to get a fine.

Because yes, Heaven gave out tickets like highway patrol.

I didn't know whether it was genius or pathetic.

There was no good way to get out of this. At least, that's what I thought before Alec seemed to take pity on me. He huffed out a breath of annoyance, giving me a slight glare for ruining the show, but he walked over to the two, tapping Jace on the shoulder. He turned an ice cold stare on Alec, and I couldn't quite hear what they said. For a second, I thought Jace was going to punch _Alec_ in the face, but he stopped.

There was one last whispered exchange of words, and then Jace stomped over to the group with an indignant pout on his face. Raphael was smirking as he watched the blonde's back, and he leaned over to say something to one of his little vampire minions.

They both turned back at the same time, but instead of looking at Jace, I caught their eyes. There must have been some sort of death threat in my gaze, because the minion stepped back a bit in shock. Raphael's face turned back to neutral, but he gave a slight nod.

"Clary!" Isabelle tugged my arm. I hadn't noticed that the group was waiting for me until then. Jace's eyes were narrowed, but the others just looked vaguely exasperated and impatient. I thought it wasn't that fair that when _Jace_ was with Raphael, it was entertaining. When _I_ glared at Raphael, it was annoying.

Granted, fistfights were more riveting than glares, but still.

I sighed, then motioned for the group to move on. Jace and Alec were a few steps ahead, but Simon and Izzy stayed back with me. My eyes flicked between both of them, and Isabelle was fine, but Simon had a _look_ on his face. I didn't like the _look_ on his face. Something in my gut told me I wouldn't like what was about to come out of my mouth either.

"So do you and Raphael have a... thing?" He asked somewhat delicately. My head snapped his way, and Isabelle was most likely giving him the 'Shut up, you idiot' stare. The thing is, Simon sometimes lacked the ability to do what Iz was trying to communicate. Actually, he lacked that ability most of the time. "I mean, you two are just always staring so... so intensely. And there's this tension between you. It's...It's-"

"Simon, are we in some cheesy romance novel?" I cut him off, voice firm. He slowly shook his head, and I gave him an encouraging smile. "Then no, we are not a _thing_. He's an ass. I don't have a _thing_ for asses." Simon nodded cautiously. Isabelle, on the other hand, started to grin.

"So you don't like asses?" She teased, and I glared at her. Her sass was really not necessary. I decided not to justify her with a response, instead opting to catch up to the others. Jace and Alec were involved in a heated discussion, so naturally, I had to eavesdrop. I mean, I needed to know what was going in my charge's life.

You know, to keep safe and all.

"...won't deal with him talking shit about me." I heard Jace finish, followed by an exasperated noise from Alec. Jace went on, paying no heed to his brother's clear frustration, "He does it _all the time_ , and it's like he makes sure I hear it come from his mouth by 'accident,' when we all know it isn't an accident at all. He _wants_ to piss me off, and I have no idea why." Alec opened his mouth, probably to respond, but Jace cut him off before he could.

"And what's up with him and the redhead?" My jaw immediately clenched both at the fact that Jace had just referred to me as "the redhead," and that apparently more than one person thought something was going on between me and Raphael. As if I would sink down to _his_ level. I wasn't _that_ desperate.

I would rather date Jace.

Well, that's a lie. Sadly.

"There is _nothing_ going on between me and Raphael, dammit." I decided it was necessary to butt in before this little suspicion got out of hand, "I don't know why you people would assume that I'd be _that_ pathetic." Alec snorted, but Jace turned a raised eyebrow on me, an evil glint in his eyes. I hated that glint. With a burning passion.

"Are you sure about that?" He snarked, and I pinned him with an ice cold stare. Instead of shrinking back, he smirked. Honestly, that was probably the reaction he'd been going for. When I realized that, I forced my face to return to a neutral expression. It was too late though. He already knew he was getting on my nerves, "I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, I think he's as good as you can get." It was probably meant to be a biting comment, but I calmed myself down, simply rolling my eyes.

"Rather him than you." I shot back.

"You couldn't land me if you tried."

"I wouldn't _want_ to land you in the first place."

"Sure you wouldn't."

"Yes, I am sure I wouldn't."

" _Enough_." Isabelle physically put herself in between us, clearly done, "If you guys forgot in the middle of your catfight, we have a party to get ready for." I groaned at the reminder, because there was no doubt that Izzy would force me out of my band tee and into a respectable party dress.

I would like to say that I didn't own one, but Isabelle had taken it upon herself to buy me way too many.

Well, there were only three, but that was still three too many.

"Do we _have to_?" I whined, probably sounding like a five year old who'd just been told to eat her vegetables, "We don't even know the guy." Isabelle gave me a look that spoke volumes of 'You aren't getting out of this _,_ ' and I sighed, resigned to the fact that I would be shoved into a mass of people who were drinking and sweaty and way too close for comfort.

The joy of stereotypical college parties.

"We're new here, so we don't really know _anyone_." Jace pointed out, clearly ready to see me suffer. "And I've heard Magnus Bane's parties are the best. Can't handle it?" _That_ got my attention, because I was not one to back down from a challenge like that, especially when it was given by Jace. I honestly contemplated snapping his neck then and there. It would be like breaking a toothpick.

But that would earn me more than a fine, so I restrained myself with great effort.

"What's so great about Magnus Bane?"

"They say his parties are magical." This time, it was Iz who answered, which preserved the sanity of everyone involved. I couldn't help but snort, because she had no idea what the concept of "magic" meant. Magnus Bane may have great parties, but he wasn't a warlock, so there would be no magic involved. At least that meant Jace couldn't screw with _another_ supernatural being, because I'd personally had enough of that for one day.

More accurately, I'd had enough of that for a lifetime.

"I don't think they could be _that_ great." Simon said with caution in his voice. He obviously didn't want to go against Isabelle, but that rivaled his desire to avoid the party at all costs. I prayed for the latter, but the defeat in his expression at Isabelle's slight glare told me it was hopeless. "Okay, fine."

I turned to Alec for help at the same time he turned to me for the same.

 _I already tried_. I communicated with a small flap of my arms.

 _Tough luck._ Was his shrugged response.

And so my doom was set in stone.

* * *

 **Of** _ **course**_ **Magnus isn't magical. I mean, why would that be a thing? Who could imagine such an outlandish possibility? ;) So how did you like the chapter? I'm getting on board with this one, mostly because it's one of the more original things I've done. I have this one sort of planned out, but I'll admit that this is kind of a "write as I go" type of fic. Well, onto the question of the chapter.**

 **What does the word "Romantic" mean to you?**

 **Thank you all so much! See ya soon!  
**

 **With all my love,**

 **-Shadowhunter5801**


End file.
